Not a victim
by OhNoTheSHTF
Summary: Of course she isnt going to be a victim OC/Jimmy...Readers say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?


A/N Ok this is a story i wanted to right for a long time so enjoy :) "=Speach

It was a peacefull day at the little camp they had going the men were keeping watch over the camp the children playing and the women cooking and cleaning well execpt one girl she was sitting on the highest hill a pair of binoclurs in her hands and a shotgun resting on her over the horizen she thought about how beautifull the sky looked around sunset she was never able to see it back in miami do to the city lights and tall building's the thaing she liked the most is how it was awalys difrent shades of purple and pink and thinking back how she thought it was only yellow and orange.

Looking down she saw allen waving up to her "ya allen?" she shouted back starting to head down the hill it took her about 5 min's to get down the hill to him "what did ya want" she asked fliping the safty on her shotgun to on wich she awalys did before going back to camp fearing the kids would get a hold of it."well clair we were wondering if you could head into the forest and try to find some berry's or roots were having a big dinner with that deer jerome brought back"seeing the look of fear on her face he quickly spoke back up"i mean you dont have t-"he stoped talking being interupted by her "no no its fine ill head out try not to take that long"handing her shotgun over to him only for him to hand it back "i dont need that besides you need protection exspecialy after what happened last time"he was right it had been about 2 weeks ago clair had went into the woods to find food for the camp it was about 30 min's into her search whe she was atacked by a walker that had a hole in its neck making its grones almost silent and before she knew it she was on the ground strugling for her life clawing and screaming at the beast somehow she had managed to repel it and take off after that she vowed to get stronger and protect the camp.

It was geting dark out the tempature droping rapidly decidicing to head back to camp she walked a mile or two before hearing her worst fears screaming. running forward into the clearing it was total chaos donna had been bit in the face geeks devoring the rest of her ben and billy both screaming bloody murdur and allen's stamach being ripped out jerome was no where in sight and after billy had been bit she lost it taking off into the woods.

Blasting walkers as she ran not caring if every geek for miles heard her popping off rounds not even caring my fault i shoulda stayed i shoulda stayed guilt flooding into her mind more then fear. Taking a moment to pull herself together she tightened her boots and took 5 more shotgun shells out of the bag she had around her for hours greatfull she hadnt ran into any geeks the morning light coming down through the tree's illumanting the forest she reached into her bag realizing she had left all her canned food back at the camp `Great just fucking great first the camp now i dont even have enough ammo to last me a day or any food at all` contuing in the path she had made not noing where she was going walking for a few more hours she could make out the giant buildings of atlanta picking through her opition's wich she had only two first one was go to atlanta and try to scavage supplys or 2 turn around and head east conlcuding the first opition was her best chance at survival she decided she would go tommorow she climbed a sturdy looking tree and closed her eyes hoping she woudnt fall out of it and dye.

A/N Ok so how did i do you guys think this story is going to be any good i didnt wanna right a super long chapter and no one like it thats why its so short abd yes dont worry clair is ganna hook up with the group very soon well if you think i have the skills to right this.

P.S. i didnt have a beta reader yet so please bear with me and thanks for reading :)

P.P.S. I know allena nd them are from the comic but i didnt feel like making so many OC and i had been trying to get into the comics latly wich i cant for some reason mabye im just weird.


End file.
